


Centre of your attention

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is a little possessive concerning Ray and the Puerto Rican is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centre of your attention

Joel had never thought himself as a possessive person at least, not until he’d met Ray. There was just something about the younger man and Joel realised very early on that he just _had_ to be the centre of Ray’s attention. When he wasn’t, Joel easily became jealous. So he took it upon himself to ensure that he was the one that helped Ray with everything, even going as far as to push aside the unfortunate person who’d perhaps got their before him. Everyone became increasingly aware of Joel’s behaviour, slowly learning not to mess with Joel’s boy and to eventually just stop helping Ray at all. Ray, for the most part, was oblivious to it all. He joked with his friends about how Joel always seemed to be around but nobody laughed with him, casting their gaze downwards as Ray chuckled to himself. Ray thought nothing of it, he liked the extra help.

 

 

It started with simple things such as Joel holding the door open for the younger man. Ray would smile as he stepped past, thanking Joel and skipping along his merry way. Once, Ryan had tried to open the door for Ray only for Joel to swoop in and push him aside. Ray, having been distracted momentarily, turned to find Joel standing in the open door with a wide grin.

“Hey,” Ray laughed as he walked through, “Wasn’t Ryan here a minute ago?” He asked cheerily while Joel shrugged his response. Ray didn’t ask about it any further. Joel let the door close behind him. As it swung closed it revealed Ryan, eyes wide and hands held up in surrender. Joel smiled sweetly at him as he walked away, leaving the other man to stand awkwardly. Once Joel had turned the corner, Ryan let out a sigh of relief before he walked through the door he’d tried to open for Ray.

 

 

As the months grew colder, so did Ray. The Puerto Rican often forgot his jacket and his friends were always there to have his back. More often than not, though, it would be Joel who offered his jacket to the younger man and Ray would gratefully take it. The material was soft and it was large, baggy and more importantly warm. Ray loved it for those reasons and Joel merely loved the fact that it was _his_ jacket that Ray was wearing.

“Isn’t it nice of Joel to lend me his jacket?” Ray said one day to Michael as he sat down at his desk. Michael nodded, plastering on a smile. He tried to act as though he hadn’t just been caught in Joel’s death glare moments before when he’d opened his mouth to offer Ray his own jacket.

“Yeah, he’s great.” Michael said sarcastically as he turned his chair around, making sure to keep his distance from Joel lest the man chew his head off for it.

 

 

Ray had noticed that recently, Joel liked to take him out for lunch. Today was no exception but Geoff had offered too,

“Michael and I are headed to lunch. Are you coming, Narvaez?” Geoff asked as he stood and stretched.

“Well I have plans with Joel,” Ray began as the man in question walked through the door, “Speak of the devil.” Ray giggled as Joel smiled.

“Well, can’t you come with us? It could be a group lunch!” Geoff declared. His enthusiasm wore off quite quickly as he caught the annoyed, angry look Joel was sending his way.

“Sure, that will be fun. Won’t it Joel?” Ray turned to face the other, who quickly corrected his scowl into a smile. The moment Ray turned his head again, though, Joel was burning holes into Geoff’s head.

 

 

“On second thought, actually there’s no room in the car.” Geoff said suddenly, ushering Michael from the room. Ray opened his mouth to protest but Geoff and Michael were gone before he could say anything.

“But there’s only him and Michael…” Ray muttered, mostly to himself, before he jumped at the feeling of Joel’s cool hands brushing his skin.

“Never mind them, we can still go to lunch if you’d like?” Joel offered. Ray, though still confused, shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, I mean it’s what we were going to do anyway.” Ray said as he let Joel lead him from the room, deciding to forget about Geoff’s odd behaviour.

 

 

Joel didn’t just ‘protect’ Ray from the staff of the company, either. He expanded his reach to twitter and other social media sites, shooting down anyone who dared send a flirtatious message to his man. Ray thought nothing of it, only growing concerned when he started to see less and less messages of that nature in his inbox.

“Am I just not sexy enough anymore?” Ray voiced his concerns at one of their many game nights, oblivious to the arm Joel had swung around his shoulders.

“You’re very sexy.” Joel complimented, smiling at the cute snort that escaped Ray’s lips.

“Yeah, thanks Joel.” Ray laughed as Joel protected him in game once again. The notion had the younger man whining, looking up at Joel with a pout. “I can protect myself, you know.” Ray insisted.

“I know, I just like helping you.”

 

 

Joel being around became so normal in Ray’s life that eventually he stopped commenting on it. He still did not see how possessive Joel had become over him. Ray always missed the death glares he’d send Gavin’s way as the Brit pulled him into a hug and Ray didn’t question the fact Joel was constantly touching him one form or another. Ray chalked it up to the same thing he’d thought it was when it had started; Joel was just being nice. Ray liked the extra attention he was given by the older man and he often pretended to be incompetent so that Joel would baby him more. In fact, Ray actively looked for Joel when he had a problem or wanted some attention. Joel had finally got what he’d wanted. He had become the centre of Ray’s attention. 


End file.
